gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
Patroller AKA Chat Moderater & Rollback Cloud here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis, I'm in this chat or in other wiki chats. GTA Wiki News Hey Curly. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes I have. He's the boss on my favorite show NCIS. Why'd you ask? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 22:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, what ones? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 22:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, I've seen both of those. I was actually talking to my dad about that Family Guy episode and hour ago! Random! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 23:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Your edit... Rather than reverting back to an original poor edit why not simply take the time to look at what the editor has done. I improved the Los Santos Vagos (HD Era) page and you simply reverted it back to the crappy original. I've since reverted your poor editing choice back to my own edit. In future try to think about the quality before undoing edits. I'm just trying to help the wiki. Enigma24 (talk) 22:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear Cloudkit01, the sentence that you have removed in Trivia_Test Drive is a true statement. Evidence can always be provided. It is not a "false info", therefore I re-wrote the sentence again. In ressponse to the changes you've made in Trivia_Test Drive, I shall re-post the statement again with a video recording as the evidence soon. About Miwoop Hi Cloud, thanks for reverting this edit, but will you report him\her? or I should do it? Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 22:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Done. ^__^ Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 22:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Code 69 Roger that dude, the vandal has been taken down and locked away for 6 months. Over and out. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 01:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Boy Scout Zombies Hey, this image I uploaded is broken. Remove it, please. Thanks a lot! ShabbyRoad (talk) 02:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Georgia Yeah, i live in Georgia. Why did you ask? -- Painkill (talk) 04:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's great. Wait, what neighborhood do you live in. Mines is near the east-west connector. Painkill (talk) 04:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Johnny K Since you can't check references, I'll leave these here for you. http://vocaroo.com/i/s055Xblhuxqc http://vocaroo.com/i/s08BHncw3mRx Listen to them and stop reverting valid edits. Shadowrunner(stuff) 02:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) APC/Rhino Pretty sure the "exploded apc" is just a rhino unless you can prove me wrong James1579 (talk) 00:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okey, thanks for the advice.--Yong feng (talk) 20:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) So is that template exclusive for rollbacker(patroller) to use?--Yong feng (talk) 17:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sorry i din't notice that.--Yong feng (talk) 17:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Curly. Thanks for undoing that guy's edits. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, Cloud it is, Cloud. :) Have you joined the GTAWC, yet? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :It means GTA Wikia Crew on R* Games Social Club. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly, Cloud. Have you? :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's the link of that TV show (watch it quick and tell me when you're done, I'm gonna delete the link). :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : Brown-Eye Sewage Plant page Thanks dude for including the links in the Brown-Eye Sewage Plant page I created. Really means a lot. Thanks again! Heyfunboy (talk) 04:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ? "Don't do that again or you'll face the block for the rest of your life, GOT IT!" ^In future, simply say "refrain from incivility or you'll be blocked for ____ (range from 3 days to a week). And don't add "GOT IT!" at the end, there's no need for that. OK? If you need anything else, leave me a message. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Reposession Hey, I've got a picture of ingame footage of one of the missions called Repossesion but i'm really having trouble getting it into the info box and i'm new to this so i'm honestly confused could you help please? Thanks James1579 (talk) 20:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Here's the photo by the way : That's not from the mission; the mission takes place in urban Los Santos and doesn't feature Michael and Trevor. Plus, it's one of Franklin's first missions, so I don't think he'll have firepower like that so early in the game Jackbel (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I assumed it was part of the mission because the area looks like it's very close to the city and the mission description says at one point a car enters the area and crashes which you can see in the photo and it starts to leak gasoline to which Franklin shoots the gas tank and destroys the vehicle. James1579 (talk) 20:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Prison inmates Remember that only individuals who were convicted and sentenced can be placed in the category, not ones who werre "simply" arrested by the cops. Thankfully I haven't noticed such mistake in your edits. Keep up! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hey man i made a mistake when creating a page and I would like to know how to edit the title of the page?!? Why? Hello, I would like to ask why my photo for the article "Downtown Los Santos" was taken down. Renaming pages Yo homie, don't you think it's better to rename this page to Los Santos International Airport (GTA SA) and Los Santos International Airport in GTA V to Los Santos International Airport (GTA V)? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) *Just putting the in out. It looks better. For example, Ballas in HD Universe (previously) and Ballas (HD Universe) (now). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanted Level in GTA V Are You Going to Add More Details in GTA V Tomorrow or Soon? Gender categories In character pages, Males/Females categories should always be placed after all other categories. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Cars images Stop removing the front image. The cars pages must have at least one picture of the respective vehicle. Blista This 22:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'':()" Haven't we been through this discussion already? Cheese 'n' rice, man! -_- --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 01:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Was there a problem with GTA v edit on the Michael Keane page Request Hi Cloud, I hope you don't count this as spamming, but can you please sign this petition? every sign in is important. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 23:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, just want to say thanks for helping clear up the Bail Bond page, i've never really made a page before, so thanks for clearing it up :) RE: Thanks man! Boomer8 (talk) 03:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) First, "dude", I'm female. Second of all the character of Antonia Bottino does appear in the game during a random stanger encounter. The character is encountered by Trevor during on the random events that takes place in the game. Reverting Edits Hey Cloudkit01, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Could you let me know on why you're reverting my video gallery edits? I've received permission to add them in from admin The Tom, as you can see on my talk page . I'd like to know why you feel they aren't needed, thanks! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Images Rather than removing the image from the page, could you rename it, licence it, and let the user who uploaded it know about the Image Policy, thanks. Tom Talk 21:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Crazyfan's sock Mysterious Sprite Drink of Awesomeness 10000 (talk) 22:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you know about this guy @Crazyfan sock because I went on contributions on Amazing World of Gumball Wiki 10 or so days ago and didn't know for over 4 months that I was infinitely banned by @Ailourophile for this person accusing me of whoever @Crazyfan sock is. Yes I was a jerk to you guys in the past and I told myself that since I'm good outside of chats I decided to be good on chats. But I'm not this guy. & I know you're most likely still angered at me from in the past but I decided to change myself drastically. I'm only telling you this because I only trust you to see if these @Crazyfan sock accusions can be done with on me. You do think I'm not @Crazyfan sock right????? I'll do anything I can do to prove I'm not him. Also sorry I'm very confused on how these talk things work. I'm more used to the threads seen on some Wikia's & if you can't tell by the signature I'm Super Mysterious. Military I made some edits to the Wanted Level. I need someone to verify them as a second person. Would you mind doing this? Thanks. Bar27262 (talk) 20:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Beta Vehicles My bad for the mess, but can you add the Beta Police Cruiser and Police Maverick to the page in Grand Theft Auto V. I was publishing my edit with the Police Cruiser but because of Henriquedematos edit at the same time, it came up with that mess. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Military I've remembered that in America English you take the "u" out of a lot of words, that explains your edit. I'm not sure if this Wiki uses English or American English, we seem to have a mixture of both at the moment. Tom Talk 22:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 10k 'sup Cloud. Congrats on making 10000 edits! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:50, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wat? When I make an edit, a message shows up in my email that says you edited that page, but it was actually because I made an edit and Wikia just confused you for me or whatever. WTF? Mike Cui (talk) 22:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Your Avatar Pic Yes, my avatar is Gumball Watterson.--Yong feng (talk) 10:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, i have watched every episodes, but only in English version. I watched via website watchcartoononline with my IPhone 5.--Yong feng (talk) 20:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my stuff. About the banana guy Hi man, do you have any idea what happened with Instu? Did he left this Wiki? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, I'll ask later. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) A user here stole images from me without credit so I am disallowing their use here I couldnt message "The Tom" since its protected, but user DocVinewood used images from strategy guides I wrote without my permission. I only gave a few people permission to use my images and he was not one of them. He then removed the images after told him, but someone reinserted them. Please remove all his images. I am not given further permission since they were used like his own without giving me credit! I worked hard on taking all those screenshots. Thanks JoshGmr (talk) 00:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Alamos I've checked, and it's the "Alamo Sea", not the "Alamos". I've renamed the article, but if you've changed the spelling on any other page, could you revert it please? Thanks. Tom Talk 09:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't mind :/ I know you're not an admin(I currently don't know any admins here) but I hope you don't mind I started a fanon here. If so, I'm sorry, if not. I'll be glad to continue it eventually. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 01:43, October 8, 2013 (UTC)